List of Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Characters
The following is a list of characters who have appeared Welcome to Bikini Bottom!. Main Characters Seth Hamm : (voiced by Zachary Gordon) Seth Hamm is a 14-year-old boy who arrived in Bikini Bottom with his brother via wormhole. When he got in Bikini Bottom, he met SpongeBob and Patrick and began living in Bikini Bottom. He lived with SpongeBob from episodes 2-4 until he built his own home across the street from SpongeBob, Squidward, and Patrick in episode 5. He currently lives with his brother, Caleb. He also works as a waiter at the Krusty Krab and attends Mrs. Puff's Boating School with SpongeBob. Seth seems to be inexperienced, a little immature, and naive. He also is easily depressed and occasionally 'down under.' Caleb Hamm : (voiced by Candi Milo) Caleb Hamm is a 12-year-old boy who arrived in Bikini Bottom with his brother via wormhole. When got in Bikini Bottom, he met SpongeBob and Patrick and began living in Bikini Bottom. He lived with SpongeBob from episode 2-4 until his brother got enough money to build a home. When Caleb met Patrick, he became best friends with him. He may see Patrick as a role model or is just genuinely idiotic. Caleb is very immature and extremely naiive. He does not know the meaning of 'secret' is. He is pretty unreliable and lazy. SpongeBob SquarePants : (voiced by Tom Kenny) SpongeBob SquarePants is a yellow sponge who lives in a pineapple with his pet, Gary the Snail, works as a fry cook at the Krusty Krab, and adores Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. He became best friends with Caleb and Seth and even lived with them from episodes 2-4. He works with Seth and also goes to boating school with him. In the episode of SpongeBob, The Golden Spatula, King Neptune turned him into a god, yet it has never been shown that he was changed back to normal. So, SpongeBob may actually be a god and have powers. He has worked as a comedian, a fry cook at the Chum Bucket, a chef at Diner!, Hot Dogs, Tacos, Pizzas, and Noodles, as a travelling salesman for Krabby Patties, and as a competitor at the Fry Cook Games. He has been fired from the Krusty Krab twice. He also has owned Bubble Stand and Pretty Patties. SpongeBob is very immature and naiive. He is resolute at working at the Krusty Krab. He is very responsible and always happy. He is a true friend. His hobby is jellyfishing. He also has a huge library, so he most likely enjoys reading as much as he enjoys working at the Krusty Krab and learning about boat driving in Boating School. Patrick Star : (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) Patrick Star is a pink starfish who lives under a rock that has furniture made of sand. He became best friends with Caleb and Seth. He is always talking to Caleb and may be a role model to him. He once was a king. He has a crush on Princess Mindy, King Neptune's daughter. He loves a food called Drinkable Sausage. He once went to Mrs. Puff's Boating School with SpongeBob. He also has worked at Bubble Stand and Pretty Patties. Patrick is very immature and naiive. He is extremely idiotic, yet sometimes shows that he is extremely knowlegeable of certain things such as friendship. His hobby is jellyfishing and watching TV. He loves a show that has a running gag where a guy gets hit with a coconut. He is extremely lazy and often is doing nothing whatsoever, not even watching TV. He has only worked as a fry cook at the Chum Bucket and as an entertainer and a fry cook at the Krusty Krab. He is usually fired on the same exact day that he is hired. Squidward Tentacles : (voiced by Roger Bumpass) Squidward Q. Tentacles is a turqoise octopus who lives in a living Easter Island Head (shown in the episode of SpongeBob called The Secret Box that it often spies on Patrick). He absolutely hates Seth, Caleb, SpongeBob, and Patrick. He hates working as an underpaid cashier at the Krusty Krab. He once attended Mrs. Puff's Boating School with SpongeBob and worked as a teacher and band director. He also is an artist, yet know one realizes that he has any artistic ability. He also was a fry cook at the Krusty Krab and has worked as a cook at the Chum Bucket also. He is easily angered and is loves three foods called Yummy Stuff, Canned Bread, and Swedish Barnacle Balls. Mr. Krabs : (voiced by Clancy Brown) Mr. Eugene H. Krabs is a greedy crab who is the owner of the Krusty Krab. He used to go to school and was best friends with Plankton, but they are now arch rivals. He loves money and hates golf. He has a daughter named Pearl. He once dated Mrs. Puff. Secondary Characters Mrs. Puff : (voiced by Mary Jo Catlett) Mrs. Poppy Puff is a boat driving teacher at Mrs. Puff's Boating School and also the owner of it. She hates SpongeBob and has been arrested or sent to the hospital many times. She even has a tracking device on her right leg. She lives in a pink house and has a garden like Squidward. She once worked as a fry cook at the Krusty Krab. She once dated Mr. Krabs. Plankton : (voiced by Mr. Lawrence) Sheldon J. Plankton (usually called Plankton) is a scientist and the owner of the Chum Bucket. He plans to rule the world, yet has no customers ever. He hates Squidward, SpongeBob, Patrick, Seth, Mr. Krabs, and just about every Bikini Bottomite. He usually tries to take advantage of SpongeBob, Patrick, Seth, and Caleb's naivity. Karen : (voiced by Jill Talley) Karen Plankton is Plankton's computer wife. She usually is ignored and works as a waiter at the Chum Bucket, she also has once worked as a waiter at the Krusty Krab. Sandy Cheeks : (voiced by Carolyn Lawrence) Sandy Cheeks is a squirrel who lives underwater. She is a 'land creature' like Seth and Caleb, in fact Sandy, Seth, and Caleb all have the same oxygen suits. Background Characters Bikini Bottomites There lots of other Bikini Bottomites besides SpongeBob, Patrick, Seth, Caleb, Mr. Krabs, Mrs. Puff, Plankton, and Karen who appear in the background. The following are Bikini Bottomites who actually had a part in the transcripts of episodes. *'Doctor' - a doctor at the Bikini Bottom Hospital; he first appeared in the episode, Valentine's Day, where he was taking care of Seth and Caleb in the hospital after the fire at their house. *'Fred Rechid' - he first appeared as the owner of a Valentine's Day stand where he was selling Valentines and boxes of chocolate in the episode Valentine's Day; his stand was crashed into by Seth's mechanical wheelchair when it was going turbo-speed leading him to being hospitalized. *'Perch Perkins' - a reporter for the Bikini Bottom News, he first appeared in the episode Valentine's Day, in which he was reporting the turbo-speed mechanical wheelchair crash. French Narrator : (voiced by Tom Kenny) He is usually the narrator in his appearances. The Koolaid Man He broke through Seth and Caleb's wall to get to their house party, but was late due to a busy schedule. Movie Characters Lucy : (voiced by Cindy Robinson) Lucy Cooper is a 14-year-old girl who comes to Bikini Bottom in Welcome to Bikini Bottom! The Movie. She is the only character that will for sure be introduced in the movie. Lucy may become a love interest of Seth. Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Category:Characters Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Characters